miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/09 April 2018
00:27:28 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 00:28:55 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 00:29:23 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:31:50 -!- Princess of Harte has joined Special:Chat 02:32:46 Salut, Sophie Cat! 02:33:26 @Sophiedp 02:33:39 /announce Sophie Cat 02:36:17 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 02:36:37 Sorry about that, lol 02:36:38 Salut 02:36:46 It looks like it's working rn 02:37:27 Sophie told me Mari left the server 02:37:47 Isn't she Oasis? I saw her logged in? 02:38:02 That would be Sophie 02:38:37 Potassium. Mari is Sirenix. 02:39:15 As I said earlier, I'm not the best judge for if the discord is ready to be open to the public or not. 02:39:28 I suppose it'd be up to you and Sophie Cat. 02:40:31 Like i said, I'm mobile, I can't get into discord atm 02:41:04 What we need is http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/DiscordIntegrator to be imported soon 02:42:39 Other then that Sophie should be able to say when it is done, at this point the majority of it is so it can be worked on while public 02:42:55 That seems like it's a thing Tansy or CP or Mari should do. They know far more about coding than I do to know how to import it. 02:43:03 How would it be added to the ZS wiki? 02:43:27 I figure it'd be easier to put in both ML and ZS at the same time, especially since ZS doesn't even have a chat. 02:43:31 It would need to imported everywhere 02:44:04 But how would we get it to open up to specific channels per wiki? I know we have them set up, but I don't know discord. 02:44:40 Sophie an camie can do that part, there is a sever ID 02:45:05 Potassium. 02:45:42 The landing should be the same 02:45:53 General I think 02:46:05 ? 02:46:12 I don't understand the lingo. 02:47:33 The channel you end up in when first enter 02:48:48 I thought we had it set up to be to the channel for the particular wiki? 02:49:25 dk if you can, brb let me check 02:49:56 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 02:50:09 I'll be here doing homework. 02:51:40 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 02:52:13 Ok that is done on discord side so they all share the same landing 02:54:53 Potassium. 02:55:33 I can tell it's been a while since I've interacted with the fandom on here since I have to explain "potassium" again to people. :/ 02:55:36 HEY 02:55:38 NO 02:55:40 BAD GOOGLE 02:55:50 I DID NOT WANT AN EMOJI 02:56:01 Huh? What did google do? 02:56:18 It took : / and made a face out of it. 02:56:32 It doesn't have the same impact as an emoji 02:56:34 That is a wikia thing 02:57:15 -_- I don't like it. 02:57:22 (adrien) 02:57:28 (marinette) 02:57:34 (plagg) 02:57:37 (tikki) 02:57:40 (batman) 02:57:54 They're so tiny! 02:58:36 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 02:58:56 I hit the back button :P 02:59:26 Btw, can I request a few Js changes? 02:59:42 One being the discord thing 02:59:53 JS changes? 03:00:14 What we are importing 03:00:31 I don't know. 03:00:32 Mainly 03:00:36 Ok 03:00:39 Wait 03:00:43 I'm confusing myself 03:00:46 And you. 03:00:57 First, what are "JS changes?" 03:01:12 JavaScript 03:01:20 Ah. Potassium. 03:01:37 What changes do you want? I can't guarantee anything. 03:01:51 Ok, adding dev:DiscordIntegrator/code.js 03:02:14 And removing two of the same thing 03:02:33 ? 03:02:42 Two of the same thing? 03:02:50 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:03:39 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:03:49 Hit the back button again? 03:03:53 The blog lock thing 03:04:08 Now I'm very confused. 03:04:26 What thing? 03:04:49 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:05:03 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:05:13 MediaWiki:ImportJS 03:05:22 Lockoldblogs 03:05:49 dev:LockOldBlogs/code.js 03:05:49 this one 03:05:53 And the last one 03:06:07 If I get rid of that, will that mean that old blogs are unlocked and won't be closed after 30 days? 03:06:52 Can they be unlocked manually? 03:06:59 No. 03:07:19 Shoot 03:07:31 Should I still remove it? 03:07:57 It is a tough one 03:08:37 How so? I only see that it would probably keep the blogs unlocked. 03:08:38 Blogs that have been edited in over 30 days probably should be locked 03:08:49 Why? 03:09:01 But if some revives the blog it doesn't unlock 03:09:26 Sometimes, Tansy and I store important information in our blogs and we can't comment on each other's because of how old the blogs are whenever we add new information. 03:10:25 Yeah, that is what I meam 03:11:00 So old blogs won't be grandfathered into unlocking, but all future blogs will remain unlocked? 03:11:23 I think they will be 03:11:45 I don't think wikia naturally locks them anyway 03:12:19 You can make a category to keep certain blogs open though 03:12:30 Maybe that will help? 03:13:24 But how would I do that? I don't know coding;;; 03:13:31 I can help 03:13:53 Can we do it next weekend, then? 03:14:02 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:14:32 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:14:33 window.LockOldBlogs = { 03:14:33 expiryDays: number, 03:14:33 expiryMessage: string, 03:14:33 nonexpiryCategory: string, 03:14:33 expiryCategories: string, '...' 03:14:33 }; 03:14:47 Put some like the in common.js 03:14:53 Something * 03:15:38 Also should we keep the expiration to 30? 03:15:47 You can ask tansy 03:15:54 Yeah I don't trust myself with doing that, especially rn because I'm not focused on working on code. I'm doing homework mainly. I'll ask Tansy. 03:16:03 Ok 03:17:25 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:17:43 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:18:19 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:19:17 I just messaged her. 03:19:19 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:19:24 I just messaged her. 03:19:40 Ok, hopefully she'll log in soon 03:19:59 It's 8:20 her time. She might be eating dinner. 03:20:06 Ok, lol 03:20:33 Btw, are my wiki comments highlights? 03:20:54 Or do you not see your own comments get highlighted? 03:21:00 They should be gray-highlighted? 03:21:13 I do see that on my end 03:21:20 Don't* 03:21:31 I may have messed up in Wiki CSS then. 03:21:45 I can look closer 03:22:15 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:22:26 Please do. 03:23:42 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:23:53 It looks correct 03:24:24 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:24:38 Then why aren't your comments showing up highlighted? Mine show up purple. Could it be a browser type of issue? 03:25:34 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:25:41 I'm confused, lol 03:26:12 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:26:13 Is it working now? 03:28:21 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:28:27 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:28:34 Is it working now? 03:28:42 Let me check 03:29:17 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:29:55 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:30:02 Nope 03:30:09 This is odd 03:31:00 I don't know how to fix it. 03:31:05 Lemme message Tansy again. 03:31:17 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:33:45 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:33:50 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:33:55 I messaged her. 03:34:01 She hasn't responded yet. 03:34:01 Ok 03:34:09 Purging also didn't help 03:34:19 Whelp. 03:34:22 (nino) 03:34:30 Am I shaded on your end? 03:35:29 No. Camie is, but not you. 03:35:50 This is odd 03:37:45 I tried seeing if it was the underscores in your name, but it's not. 03:38:18 That is a good question why is there there? 03:39:44 It is in quotes, it should be spaces 03:40:26 I copied and pasted it from something, I think. 03:41:16 Try using just spaces the purge it 03:41:50 Tried that. 03:42:44 Hmm 03:44:08 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:48:03 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:48:07 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:48:19 Well, it is working now 03:48:24 Yay! 03:48:37 That was strange 03:48:48 I think it was the underscore 03:49:09 Btw, do yo know who made the current watermark? 03:49:12 I purged it twice after I switched the underscore to a space. 03:49:24 Even I purged it, lol 03:49:26 No. Tansy might. 03:49:38 Idk if she does 03:49:43 Lilanette might have made it or Tansy could've. Why? 03:50:23 I know there is a JS where you can have it be random everytime a page loads 03:51:38 If there was a set of them, one for each miraculous, they can cycle 03:52:32 That'd be cool. Again, I'd ask Tansy. I think you should bring that up with her instead of me. I feel like I'm a middle man here. These are your ideas and you know how to implement them. 03:53:09 The think is we'd need the watermarks to do it with 03:53:14 Thing* 03:53:26 I really think she or Lilanette made the wordmarks. I don't know how to make them. 03:53:33 Yeah 03:54:12 That on the button things that the staff use to have, four have been shown in show by now 03:54:17 And* 03:54:49 Button things? Do you mean the icons? 03:55:26 Yeah, they appear in the background of the transformation scenes 03:56:46 I'm kind of curious if Zag would actually release those textures 03:59:58 I expect they will eventually. 04:00:18 I love the Polish Wiki. They're the Cat Noir to our Ladybug. 04:00:29 Or? 04:00:32 Oh* 04:00:49 I need to see that, brb 04:01:20 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 04:02:09 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:02:09 Polish and Romanian are Cat Noir themed, but only the Polish one is actually active. 04:02:15 Omg that is so cute 04:02:41 That is another thing I want to talk to Tansy with 04:03:10 If done right I can make the info box colors change based on miraculous 04:03:17 There are some Poles who enjoy the English Ladybug wiki over the Polish Cat Noir wiki and there are some who enjoy how both look. Some members came over here and told us that. 04:03:28 That would be so cool. 04:03:47 A lot of this comes from my home wiki 04:04:22 Don't know if signatures work in chat but ~~~~ 04:04:29 Shoot :P 04:04:52 Didn't work? 04:05:14 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 04:05:26 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:05:32 http://theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Evillious_Chronicles_Wiki 04:06:12 I set me signature to go there 04:06:16 My* 04:06:38 Do I join the chat on that wiki? 04:06:41 Chat apparently ignores that 04:07:02 No, it is probably empty anyway 04:07:14 But you can look around 04:07:23 Mainly the character pages 04:08:01 There the infoboxes change based on Vocaloid used for each character 04:08:09 I like how the infoboxes match the characters' color themes. 04:08:46 And the water mark changes in general, so you know what I'm talking about 04:10:02 In fact, colors I use here for personal reason come from there 04:10:14 They do change! 04:10:18 It looks so cool! 04:11:18 What if we made it to where every male character had a Cat Noir background theme and every female character had a Ladybug background theme? The normal wiki theme could be for cast and crew... 04:11:27 It's very exciting and very ambitious. 04:11:56 Like the background image? 04:13:07 Like how we have Paris on the sides and the colors at the tops of the pages are red-white-pink themed. The colors could be changed to green-gray-black themed. 04:13:17 Like the Polish wiki. 04:13:27 Can you do that? 04:14:08 Actually if you can do that in general so people can choose a theme that would be cool 04:14:14 I have no idea how, but it would be cool if possible. 04:14:24 Let me look that up 04:14:47 It could be a thing where you pick between major Miraculous themes. 04:14:54 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 04:17:13 Princess of Harte, all defined commands are: !quit, !restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands|^help, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !hi, !hello, !bye, !dabs, !dab, !emotes, !test, !site, !tou, !rules, !bot, !fun, !donut, !swag, !nc, !memes, !coppa, !say (.*), !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 04:17:13 !help 04:17:24 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:17:55 I can't seem to find anything like that 04:18:02 It's past midnight. I've finished part of my homework and I need to get going. I'll talk to you later. 04:18:07 Oh. Darn. 04:18:31 As for as the infoboxes, you willing to try it? 04:18:40 Oh, ok 04:18:43 I think it'd be pretty cool. 04:18:45 Good night! 04:19:05 I mean I was going to feed you code to add to the CSS, lol 04:19:11 Night 04:19:33 I can work on the info boxes though 04:19:38 -!- Princess of Harte has left Special:Chat 04:20:00 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:00:29 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 07:12:33 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 07:12:34 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:53:17 -!- WoeIsMe101 has joined Special:Chat 11:47:41 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 11:54:19 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 11:54:49 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 11:55:33 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 11:56:03 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 11:56:50 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 16:18:23 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 16:18:38 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 16:19:18 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 17:46:27 -!- Ramilay has joined Special:Chat 17:55:57 hola 18:08:59 (juleka) 18:31:21 -!- Ramilay has left Special:Chat 18:31:50 -!- Ramilay has joined Special:Chat 18:32:20 -!- Ramilay has left Special:Chat 19:57:58 -!- Elaxier has joined Special:Chat 21:25:12 -!- Ramilay has joined Special:Chat 21:26:14 -!- Ramilay has left Special:Chat 21:26:15 -!- Ramilay has joined Special:Chat 21:26:54 -!- Ramilay has left Special:Chat 21:26:55 -!- Ramilay has joined Special:Chat 21:27:57 -!- Ramilay has left Special:Chat 21:27:58 -!- Ramilay has joined Special:Chat 22:09:07 -!- Ramilay has left Special:Chat 23:11:18 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 23:11:28 hi again peoples 23:11:40 hows life? 23:11:49 Byee now xDD 23:38:37 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs